A Hogwarts Story: Power Of Three
by diamond0413
Summary: three powerful bestfriends who came from a long line of ancient ancestry are put to the test as they enter Hogwarts, filled with enigma, two-faced foes and love, will their bond survive or fail?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Hello, hello

This is a story that depicts in the time of Harry Potter specifically in the time of the third book, but I am telling you now, He and his two best friends will not be appearing here. Instead, My own original characters will be the ones who will be centering the story. I, however do not own the following characters who will be making an appearance in my webnovel: Draco Malfoy, Luna LoveGood, Fred and George Weasly, Severus Snape, Hagrid, and other characters who I have not yet written down. You see my dear reader this is a novel I have only started a month ago. It is a story that I write now with a little strange twist.

I give my thanks to my dear best friend Nic. Who pushed me into writing my first ever fan-fic novel.

So please join me on this journey as i write the thrilling adventure of Nicole Silverman, Jeanne Pearce and Seraphina Vane.

truly,

diamond413

~(^_^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Sera watched the magnificent, looming castle come closer with her hazy deep violet almond shaped eyes, a soft smile on her crimson lips. She softly stroked the ends of her voluminous wavy pitch black hair, blacker that the darkest night. Her complexion was a mixed shade of apricot and sand. Her long dark lashes formed shadows on her enigmatic eyes. She slightly bit her lower lip as she stared out of the compartment's window.

*scritch* *scritch*

The faint sound of a quill at work pricked her ears. Sera looked away from the scenery and laid her eyes on her two companions. Nicole Silverman was sitting next to her, writing on her pine green leather bound journal with her favorite eagle feather quill that spews out emerald ink. Nicole is one of Sera's child hood best friends, she had long blond hair, bright as a dandelion that ends exactly on her midriff, and like her quill she had sparkling emerald eyes. She had a light complexion almost like Sera's only with a tint of autumn brown. Nicole mouthed the words as she wrote them in her journal with her plump lips that forms a heart when closed. Sera then turned her heart-shaped face to Jeanne Pearce, who was sitting opposite of her. Jeanne is her other child hood best friend. She has long luscious flaming scarlet hair with vermillion curls; the more Sera looked into her hair the more she thought it was on fire. Her hair reminded her of a muggle actress but she couldn't remember the name. Jeanne had a porcelain complexion but with just a touch of pink. She has huge icy sapphire blue eyes that moved as she read Lewis Carroll's legendary literary work "Alice in Wonderland" She silently tucked behind her ear a few strands of scarlet. As if sensing eyes on her, Jeanne looked up gracefully from her book and at Sera, she slowly raised a brow and asked,

"What is it?"

Nicole looked up from her journal glancing from Jeanne to Sera, furrowing her delicate eyebrows,

"What's wrong Sera?"

Sera smiled and slowly closed her eyes and breathed,

"We are almost there."

Nicole and Jeanne looked at each other and smiled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry" was their final destination. The school they had dreamed about. The memory of the day they got their acceptance letters played in their minds,

They were all in the Silverman Manor that night in Nicole's bedroom, reading magazines and laughed at each other's jokes when suddenly three owls came flying in from an open window, a snowy owl with bright blue eyes, sharp talons and feathers that rhythmically fluttered like snowflakes landed on Jeanne's crossed legs. She looked directly at Jeanne with a thin envelope secured on its beak. The next owl was a screecht owl with feathers that had different shades of brown and white and dark brown eyes landed on Nicole's already raised arm with the same package as the first owl. The third owl was a great sooty owl, it flew in a black flurry, it flew so fast that it was already on Sera's shoulder in second, shades of gray and black tainted it silky feathers, its round dark violet eyes fixed on Sera. The bird slowly nodded, acknowledging her master and friend, and in return Sera nodded back. Nicole smiled,

"Is this what I think it is?"

Jeanne scratched the snowy owls neck, the letter on her hand,

"It is from Hogwarts."

Sera deepened her smile and looked at her owl,

"Thank you Midnight"

The great sooty owl softly rubbed it ear on Sera's neck in response.

"I appreciate this Sienna, thank you."

Jeanne quietly said to her snowy owl, the owl just cooed. Nicole scratched her screecht owl's chin saying,

"Nice work Honey duke!"

The three girls looked at the thin envelope in their hands for a moment, thoughts swirled in their minds. Jeanne broke the silence saying,

"Let us open it."

"Together"

Nicole added with a smile. And at that moment they opened their respective envelopes and quickly read the contents, in a split second they all jumped up in unison, the three owls flew up to the ceiling and circled their masters as they hooted happily..

The three girls smiled at the memory,

"I still can't believe it."

Sera thought, Nicole brought out her wand, it was made of yew wood, 13 inches long and veela hair for its core, it was made smoothly and had a slight curvature at the end, Jeanne cocked her head to the side and asked,

"Why have you brought out your wand?"

"No reason really, I just want to look at it."

Nicole simply said with a dreamy smile. Jeanne then brought out her own; it was made of white oak, 9 inches long with Phoenix feather for its core.

"Your right. It is nice to look at it."

Jeanne quietly said. The two stared at their wands for a few minutes, and then they looked at Sera quietly. Sera softly sighed and brought out her wand slowly. Nicole and Jeanne seemed to have stopped breathing. Sera's wand had an enigmatic aura spewing from it. It was made of black thorn, 10 inches and the core was the dragon heartstring of an Ice dragon. Sera stared into her wand. She felt something inside her connect with the wand. After a few moments she placed it back into her cloak as did Nicole and Jeanne. Nicole and Jeanne were about to continue reading and writing when the train suddenly went to a full-stop. Sera quickly looked out of the window; they were at Hogwarts at last. She could see students getting off the train.

"Sera! Come on! Stop staring!"

Nicole called with Sera's black satchel bag, Sera smiled and took it. The three went out of the compartment and off the train. Taking in everything before them, the girls didn't breathe. They looked at the other students in robes running and catching up with friends, some students where just standing still like them. At the far end, a huge burly man came walking, he had messy long brown hair and a matching beard, his robes were patched with different cloths. Jeanne recognized him and said,

"That is Hagrid, the game keeper"

Nicole's emerald eyes grow large,

"How did you know?"

"When my mother bought me all of my stuff at Diagon Alley I saw him there, I didn't get a chance to talk to him though"

Sera watched as Hagrid, with his booming voice call on the new students,

"He is looking for the new students."

Sera quietly said, Nicole then asked,

"Where is our luggage?"

Jeanne was about to answer when someone pushed her away quite roughly, Sera quickly grabbed Jeanne's arm and steadied her.

"Thank you Sera"

Jeanne said and looked at the one who pushed her,

"Excuse me, please watch were your going."

It was a young man, who slowly turned around, he was tall and thin, and he had pale skin and white blond hair, light gray eyes that showed annoyance. His thin lips formed a smirk,

"The only thing that_you _need to watch is _where_ you are standing!"

Nicole stepped up and was about to say something when Sera placed her hand on Nicole's shoulder, Nicole looked at Sera and the two exchanged a meaningful look and Nicole stepped back. The two girls both knew better than to step in on Jeanne's encounters. Jeanne pursed her lips slowly and asked,

"Who do you think you are?"

The young man raised a brow and scoffed,

"You're _seriously _asking me that?"

Jeanne's eyes deepened and the young man understood that she wasn't kidding, he smiled wickedly,

"Hmm, the name isMalfoy, _Draco, _Malfoy and you are?"

Jeanne's eyes flicked at her two best friends and back at Draco.

"Jeanne Pearce"

She quietly said, Draco raised a brow as if he didn't believe what he just heard, he closed his eyes and smiled wickedly and walked closer saying,

"A newcomer no doubt. Alright I'; forgive you for being in my way since your new."

He raised a pale hand and reached for Jeanne's hair but her quickly to a step back, he chuckled coldly, and looked at Sera and Nicole, he asked,

"And your names are?"

Nicole looked as if she was about to something unintelligible, so Sera quickly said,

"This is Nicole Silverman and I am Seraphina Vane"

Draco furrowed her brows and looked from Jeanne and back at Sera and Nicole, he cocked his head as if he was thinking of something deeply, then he shook his head and stared at them with wicked eyes,

"Ah... Welcome to the _worst _school in the Wizarding World. I hope you three _survive. _"

Draco then started to walk but stopped to look at Jeanne,

"I do hope you will be sorted in Slytherin. It would give us enough time to get _better _acquainted."

He winked at Jeanne and walked away. Jeanne glared at his retreating figure, Sera and Nicole quietly walked to her side. Jeanne then said,

"I pray that I may not get sorted in that God-forsaken house."

Nicole looked at her with concern in her eyes,

"Don't fret my friend, there are three other houses."

"The Sorting Hat might hear your request."

Sera said. Then suddenly a huge man came to their side and said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, come with me and the other new students to the Great Hall."

The three girls looked at each other and smiled, forgetting their little scenario with Draco; they followed Hagrid with the other new students to the Great Hall, where they will be sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole walked on with her two best friends, she furrowed her brows and bit her lip and thought,

"I hope I could be sorted in Gryffindor with Sera and Jeanne."

Unknowingly, she gripped Sera's hand tighter, feeling this Sera looked at Nicole and raised a brow,

"Nicole?"

She asked very quietly only Nicole and Jeanne could have heard her,

"I wish I could be sorted into Gryffindor with the both of you."

Nicole replied after some time. They were already at the grand staircase; Jeanne gave Nicole a reassuring smile and said,

"Do not worry Nicole, even if we are sorted in different house we will always stick together."

"Forever"

Sera added with a light squeeze on Nicole's hand. Nicole let out a sigh and smiled as an elderly woman robed in dark brown edged with red come forth,

"Hello my dear young ones, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall You will now enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses namely HufflePuff, RavenClaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Then on its own the two large oak doors opened and the students walked in.

(JEANNE'S POV)

The great hall was exactly what Jeanne read about in a magazine, flour long tables with four different colors, the ceiling was showing a dark night sky with many constellations and stars, floating candles were amidst the students and the ceiling, it was magnificent and beautiful. Jeanne felt both of her best friend's hand squeezed her hands slightly as they all walked up and gazed at the huge room. Professor McGonagall came to the front with a simple stool and an old ragged hat sitting on top of it. She then started to call names,

"Laurel Keiths"

The girl walked up nervously, she had short spiky blond hair, freckled face and a pouty pink mouth. She looked at the sorting hat as she sat down, Professor McGonagall then placed the Hat on the top of her head, a moment passed and the hat came to life, dark creases formed for eyes and a ragged mouth appeared. It hummed a low hum and nodded a few times, then he opened his mouth and his voice engulfed the entire room with his rough yet even voice,

"HufflePuff!"

The girl smiled and walked to the Huffle Puff table where she was welcomed with warm smiles and applause. 20 more names were called when Professor McGonagall then said,

"Jeanne Pearce"

Jeanne smiled at Sera and Nicole and walked up bravely to the stool as she sat down, she glance at the Slytherin table, she easily spotted Draco Malfoy who was looking at her intently with his gray eyes, and smiled at her, Jeanne bit her lip to prevent a scowl forming on her lips. Then she felt the sorting hat on her, it felt surprisingly light, and the hat began to mumble,

"Hmm, bright, cunning, loyal and swift..."

Jeanne smiled at the hat's comments, but she froze when the Hat then said,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jeanne felt her body go numb and looked at Sera's and Nicole's equally shocked faces, but she saw Sera shook her head and mouthed,

"Move!"

Jeanne shook her head also and rose up from the stool and started her way toward the green robed students who welcomed her with a hollow applause and sly smiles. She found Draco Malfoy smiling at her, and saw an empty spot next tom him, and nowhere else. She bit her lip from scowling at him and unwillingly sat down next to him. The other Slytherin students turned away immediately, instantly losing interesting in her. Only Draco looked at her now. After a moment, he said,

"Welcome to Slytherin, Jeanne Pearce."

Jeanne's eyes glowered with anger but she quickly discarded them and replied dryly,

"_Thank you_ Draco Malfoy."

"Do not worry; I will not do you any harm."

Draco said quietly, but Jeanne saw something in his eyes that made her uncertain.

"Nicole Silverman."

Jeanne spun around and saw Nicole walk up to the stool and sat down, Jeanne glanced at Sera, she was also looking at Nicole with her eyes furrowed, then the Sorting hat said,

"GRYFIFINDOR!"

Jeanne saw Nicole smile and watched her as she sat down in the middle of 2 identical guys, who began chatting Nicole up.

"Looks like you will be separated from your friends."

Draco said as he watched Jeanne quietly,

"Even if we are separated, we will always be together."

Jeanne replied even more quietly, Draco let out a laugh,

"You _seriously _believe that?"

Jeanne turned to Draco and looked deeply into his eyes,

"I do believe."

Draco seemed to be taken aback, Jeanne felt her eyes glower again and blinked, she softly said,

"I am sorry, we are just so close."

Draco coughed slightly; Jeanne saw his pale cheek glow pink,

"Yea, well whatever"

He said and seemed to have shifted his attention on the stage when Professor McGonagall said the name of the last student,

"Seraphina Vane."

Jeanne watched Sera walk up slowly onto the platform and gracefully sat down looking at everyone who became silent, waiting to hear the house of the last student. Professor McGonagall came up and placed the Sorting Hat on her head, the hat seemed in an instant, troubled, the creases on its face grew thicker and cocked its face from side to side as if to be indecisive, but then he finally faced the audience and roared,

"GGGRRRRYYYYFFFFFIIINDOOORR!"

The Great hall exploded with applause with excitement and laughter.

(NICOLE'S POV)

"Nicole Silverman"

Professor McGonagall called, Sera looked at Nicole and gave her a reassuring smile, and Nicole let go of Sera's hand and walked up to the stool. Nicole glanced at Jeanne, she was talking to the Boy they met earlier. Nicole bit her lip, wishing that the hat had sorted her elsewhere. Nicole sighed as she sat down on the stool, then felt the hat on top of her in an instant, Nicole looked at the Gryffindor table and at once saw a lanky tall young man with red orange hair, freckled cheeks and a long muscular jaw, but wait, next to him was someone who looked exactly like him only with shorter hair and lesser freckles. The first young man flashed a smile at Nicole, Nicole felt her cheeks burn and looked away. Then out of nowhere the hat's voice came out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nicole felt joy and happiness fill her entire body, she looked at Sera and gave her a smile, and Sera smiled back and gave her thumbs up. Nicole rose from the stool and walked over to the applauding Gryffindor table as if they won the Quidditch Cup. Nicole looked for a seat available, and she found one, beside the red orange hair guy she saw earlier. He smiled and gestured at the empty seat. Nicole sighed happily and walked over and sat down, the red orange haired guy smiled at her,

"Welcome to Gryffindor. Nicole right?"

Nicole smiled back,

"Yea, that's right"

"My name is Fred Weasley, and this is George my twin."

Fred gestured to the guy behind him,

"Hello Nicole, welcome to Hogwarts"

George said with the exact same smile. Nicole replied,

"Thank you, nice to meet you."

George smiled and glanced at Fred, who was looking at Nicole intently, he gave Fred a nudge at the back, Fred, startled, apologized for staring, embarrassment filled his eyes, Nicole laughed quietly,

"It is alright."

Fred and George looked at Each other and Fred blushed abit. Nicole glanced at Jeanne, she was still talking to that young man they met earlier,

"Um, Fred, George, can I ask you something?"

Fred smiled,

"Sure, what is it?"

"See that girl with the fiery scarlet hair, porcelain skin and with icy sapphire eyes at the Slytherin table?"

The twins looked at where Nicole is pointing at, they easily spotted Jeanne,

"Yea, what about her?"

"She is one of my best friends; I am interested on the one who she is talking to."

The twins looked again and in an instant their faces grimaced when they saw who Nicole was talking about, George slowly said,

"That. Is Draco Malfoy, one of the Pure Blood brats-"

"His father, Lucius Malfoy is the most stuck up, narcissistic, inferior wizard we have ever met"

Fred continued, and paused for a moment then said,

"If your best friend joins him, she's a goner, but if somehow she survives and resists him then I give her my salutes."

Nicole bit her lip as she watched Draco talk to Jeanne.

(Sera's POV)

Sera looked at Jeanne; she was talking to that boy from earlier,

"Hmm, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

Sera remembered the name quite clearly, she then turned her face to Nicole, who was talking to red-headed twins, she saw Nicole furrow her brows and bit her lip,

"What is wrong with Nic?"

She thought, when suddenly she heard Professor McGonagall called,

"Seraphina Vane"

Sera looked around her, she was the only student left standing.

"I am the only one."

Sera said very quietly. She slightly raised her chin and walked up to the stool so elegantly everyone was staring at her. As she sat down she caught a glimpse of black flurry from her left eye. She turned to look closer; there on the left wing was an opened door, with nothing but darkness. Sera dismissed it as a trick of the eye and focused on the hat which was now placed on her head. At first the hat did not move, it was still as a pole, then it suddenly twitched and kept bending from side to side, Professor McGonagall raised a brow and took a reluctant step forward when the hat suddenly stopped twitching and became still, then the hat roared,

'GGRRYYFFIINDORR!"

Everyone applauded so loudly Sera could not hear anything not even her own thoughts, she smiled and bowed and walked off the stage and toward the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor students shook her hand and smiled at her warmly, Sera found a seat opposite of Nicole, between a boy who was fiddling with firework powder and a matchbox, and a girl with blond hair with a lavender ribbon tied on her head. Nicole smiled and squealed at Sera and took her hand, squeezing it with glee, Nicole then said,

"I am so happy! We are in the same house!"

"Ha-ha, don't be too happy or Jeanne will be very cross"

Sera cautioned but gave Nicole a very appreciative smile. Nicole then gestured the twins next to her,

"Sera, this is Fred and George Weasley"

Fred had longer and darker red orange hair while George had less freckles, in unison the twins said,

"Hello, Welcome to Hogwarts"

Sera flashed them a smile and replied,

"Nice to meet you and thank you so much."

George leaned over and said,

"So what's the deal with the hat earlier?"

Sera shrugged,

"I don't know, it just... twitched."

George laughed,

"_Twitched, _nice way of putting it delicately"

Sera just smiled as Nicole went on about how she cannot believe she is in Hogwarts and such. Sera looked at the long table in front, teachers of different sizes where sitting there. One caught her eye, a man in black robes, pale skin, greasy black hair that ends on his hollow cheek bones, his sunken dark eyes sat on top a crooked long nose. His thin dry lips fixed in a scowl. He seemed to be in deep thought; Sera felt a chill run down her spine. She looked at George,

"Hey George, who is that scowling teacher with black robes at the far end?"

"Oh, that is Snape, Professor Severus Snape, he is the Potions Master"

George said without looking, Sera raised a brow,

"How did you know I was talking about him without looking?"

George grinned at Sera,

"He is the only professor who wears black robes and always scowls for no reason; he is often described as creepy, weird, dark, or just plain scary."

Sera smiled and laughed at this and George laughed back. Sera looked back again at Professor Snape and froze. Professor Snape was looking directly at her with his cold eyes. Sera quickly looked away and bit her lip,

"Did he hear us?"

She thought, No, they were far away from the teacher's table she pointed out. She contemplated for awhile and sighed,

"It's my first day and I may have already been on the bad side of a teacher!"

She shook head as an elderly man in light blue robes, long white hair and beard, half-moon spectacles on his sky blue eyes. Hid face seemed youthful despite his elderly appearance; he walked up on the gold pedestal and spoke with his wand on his throat,

"Hello! Hello my dear students!"

Everyone went silent and applauded. He raised his left hand and everyone hushed up and continued,

"First of all, I would like to welcome the new students who have just been sorted to their new houses. Everyone please show them what being in Hogwarts truly is and help them through their journey as a student of our prestigious school."

Everyone again applauded once more, Nicole smiled at Sera and both of them looked at Jeanne who was also looking at them with a sad smile. Sera cocked her head to the side and gave a reassuring nod while Nicole gave her a thumb up. Jeanne closed her eyes and renewed her smile with much more vigor and nodded back. The three then turned their attention back to the old man in front, who suddenly remembered something and smiled embarrassingly,

"I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself; I am Albus Wolfric Percival, _Bryan _Dumbledore, and you're Headmaster."

Applause rang through the hall and Professor Dumbledore smiled,

"And now, without any further ado, let the feast begin!"

And out of thin air, the four long tables are now filled with tasty delicacies, chicken, turkey, ice-cream and such appeared, everyone dug in at once. Sera stared at the delicious-looking food. She hesitated for abit. Nicole looked up and asked,

"Sera? What is wrong?"

Sera smiled and shook her head, George asked,

"Why have your shortened your name?"

"It is said to be a mouthful, 'Seraphina' see..."

Sera laughed at her, George smiled,

"Not really, it's a very nice name."

Sera raised a brow at George who just smiled and went on eating. After a few minutes Sera just shrugged it off and grabbed a leg of a chicken and opened her mouth for a bite,

*HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWLLLLL*

Sera dropped the piece of poultry and looked up, looking for the pinpoint of the howl's location,

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Fred asked, as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"That howl! I just heard it! It was a dog's piercing howl!"

Sera replied looking abit alarmed, Nicole shook her head,

"I didn't hear anything did you?"

Nicole looked at the twins, they shook their head, and Sera furrowed her brows,

"Seriously?"

The three then shook their head in unison. Sera sighed,

"I must ne losing my mind."

George chuckled,

"You're just having a case of culture shock-"

"Give it a few days and you'll get used to it."

Fred finished with a reassuring smile; Nicole reached out to Sera's right hand and squeezed it warmly. Sera gave them a weak smile and looked away. Then she saw, there at the head table, the headmaster was looking straight at her. She held the headmaster's gaze for a moment and furrowed her brows in confusion, the headmaster then slowly shook his head and looked away to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Perhaps he also heard the howl? Did he mean to say I should not focus my thoughts on it?"

Sera thought deeply. Nicole looked up and raised a brow,

"Sera?"

Sera looked up and quickly changed her mood and said,

"Sorry, I just do not know where to begin! So many food!"

She laughed to lighten the mood and it worked. Sera grabbed another leg of a chicken and chewed on it slowly. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which was dotted with stars and translucent clouds. She then looked back at Nicole who was enjoying a conversation with the twins, but seems to be more interested in Fred. George glances at Sera and smiles,

"Are you alright?"

Sera nodded,

"I am, so, do you guys have any more siblings?"

George grabbed a scoop of beef stew and said,

"Yes, there are seven of us."

"So where are they?"

"Here and there."

Sera detected something in his tone that he doesn't want to talk about his family; So Sera smiled and quickly changed the subject,

"So, do I get to be your classmate?"

George replied with a grin,

"Yea, at some classes possibly, maybe Divinations or potions."

Sera slowly took a sip from her goblet and said,

"Well I do hope so."

She stared into George's eyes intently, George felt his cheeks burn and roughly said while scratching his chin,

"Well, we shall see tomorrow then. Ha-ha"

The two looked at each other intently.

(Jeanne's pov)

Jeanne took a bite of her braised pork as she sliced another perfect square from her steak, she wiped the corners of her mouth which where abit damp with sauce. Feeling eyes on her she looked at her right, Draco was staring at her, his food untouched. Jeanne cocked her head to the side and asked,

"Are you not hungry?"

Draco fluttered his eyes, as if he was just dreaming,

"Oh sorry, it is just that I find you so... _proper_"

He said the last word a bit high-pitched. Jeanne pursed her lips,

"Well, I was raised in a _proper _family"

"Stuck- up I bet."

"Look who's talking."

Draco and Jeanne looked at each other and laughed in unison. They laughed so loud the entire Slytherin table was looking at them. Jeanne and Draco stopped immediately and looked at each other embarrassingly. For a moment they all went back from eating and chatting with each other, but a few glanced back from time to time. Jeanne picked up her fork and softly stabbed her piece of steak and popped it in her mouth and chewed slowly, she looked at Draco who was now chewing on a leg of a turkey. She reluctantly asked,

"Draco, what is Slytherin like?"

Draco turned his head to her and stared, Jeanne furrowed her brows,

"What? What is it?"

"What did you just called me?"

Jeanne cocked her head to the side and said,

"'Draco' that is your name right, or should I call you by your last name?"

Draco shook his head,

"No, it's alright, it's just that no one ever calls me 'Draco' it's always 'Malfoy'."

Jeanne softly smiled and asked,

"You prefer being called 'Draco'?"

He paused and slightly nodded without looking at Jeanne, she smiled,

"Then I will call you 'Draco' from now-"

Jeanne paused,

"And you can call me Jeanne."

Draco looked at her, Jeanne could see a smile forming, Draco was about to say something when a plump boy sat beside him and asked,

"Hey Malfoy, have you see Crabbe?"

In an instant Draco's face hardened, his lips formed a scowl; his eyes filled with annoyance and stared intensely at the boy,

"How should I know Goyle?! You imbecile!"

Goyle shrank and apologized and turned to the food and never raised his head again. Jeanne closed her eyes and looked at the Gryffindor table, Nicole was talking to the red headed twins and Sera was looking at something, following her gaze, Jeanne saw the Headmaster looking back at Sera,

"What is going on with Sera?"

Jeanne thought,

"Are you alright Jeanne?"

Jeanne turned her head and saw Draco looking at her intently, who seemed to have shed the scowl, the piercing eyes away in an instant.

"I am fine Draco. Don't worry."

She said softly and smiled. Draco nodded and smiled. The headmaster stood up once more and spoke,

"The feast is now drawn to a close, Prefects of each house please escort the students to their respective Houses and good night everyone."

In an instant all the delicious delicacies along with the elegant china and silverware vanished, even Jeanne's unfinished steak. Jeanne looked at the front end of the table and saw a man in black robes with greasy black hair, crooked nose and inky black eyes stood before them looking at each one of them. A male student walked up to him and whispered something, the man gave him a single nod and the male student faced Jeanne and the others saying,

"Alright Slytherin! Follow me to the Dormitories!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole and Sera stood up as the other Gryffindor did, the students emptied out into the corridor, there they found Jeanne walking with Draco Malfoy. Sera waved at Jeanne and began to walk over with Nicole when a very tall female prefect blocked their way saying that they must proceed to the dormitories immediately without delay. Sera and Nicole looked at Jeanne, who just smiled and mouthed,

"Let us just meet up later."

The two nodded and waved goodbye to Jeanne as Fred and George walked up to them,

"Come on slowpokes-"

Fred started,

"The Gryffindor Dormitories is that way."

George finished with a smile as he pointed to a long stair case that leads to the next floor. Sera smiled at the twins and they walked up to the staircase and took a few steps, suddenly the stairs moved, making Sera and Nicole grip at the twin's shirt, Nicole at Fred's chest, while Sera on George's hand. The twins laughed quietly,

"Don't worry, it's alright. The stairs do this all the time."

Fred reassured as he gripped Nicole's hand softly. Nicole blushed brightly and looked away from Fred. Sera and George looked at each other and just smiled. The stair case kept moving until it has stopped in front of a full-body painting of a plump lady sitting on a gray boulder with only a white toga wrapping her body. Her face moved and looked at the students with topaz eyes,

"Password?"

She asked in a melodious voice. Fred stepped up and said,

"Caput Draconic"

The painted lady raised a brow and nodded and swung herself with the canvas revealing a stone tunnel.

"Ladies first."

Fred and George stood at either side of the opening, with Fred on Nicole's left, or George on Sera's right. Both girls smiled and walked in the short dark passageway.

When they got out Sera and Nicole found a cozy common room, with sofas and armchairs in red, the carpet of the floor was burgundy, two wooden book cases stood between the entrances, filled with fictional and non-fictional books written by well- known wizards and witches. A huge fire place sat in the middle of the far wall, blazing with red, orange and blue flames. There are two stair cases from either side of the fire place, Fred gestured to the right staircase which is carpeted in a darker shade of brown,

"That leads to the Male dormitories-"

"While that one leads to the Female dormitories"

George finished as he gestured the left staircase, which was carpeted in a lighter shade of brown. Sera and Nicole looked on admiring the common room when a female prefect walked up to them,

"Are you Nicole Silverman and Seraphina Vane?"

She asked, Nicole smiled,

"Yes, we are. I am Nicole and this is Sera"

Nicole gestured to Sera who gave the prefect a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you, you two will be dormed with three other girls"

"And they are?"

Sera asked as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her left ear, the prefect shifted little and said,

"They are Korelai Gilbertson, Victoria Salvatore and..."

The girl paused, furrowing her brows and said,

"Luna Lovegood"

Sera raise a brow,

"What's wrong with her?"

The girl shrugged saying,

"She is a total weirdo, she talks about weird creatures and does stuff that are so out of the ordinary... well I guess that's what you get for being the daughter of the author of the 'Quibbler' "

Nicole's eyes lit up,

"The 'Quibbler'? I think I have read that somewhere, I seem to recall reading a column about invisible insect-like creatures that make your head go fuzzy."

"That's the 'Quibbler' alright, so good luck"

The girl replied and walked away. Fred and George smiled,

"Luna is not really weird, once you get to know her, you'll see she's quite cool"

George said as he rested his elbow on Fred's left shoulder,

"Yea, the girls here are abit cruel to her because they find her annoying but in fact she really isn't. So, don't judge a book by its cover"

Fred whispered quietly and stifled a yawn,

"Well, we better get to our own dorm room and get some rest. You two should do the same. Big day tomorrow"

"Alright, goodnight you two"

Nicole replied with a smile as Sera waved goodbye to George and went to their respective staircases, Sera looked at Nicole,

"So, what do you think about the twins?"

In an instant Nicole's face turned rosy pink and cleared her throat,

"Ahm, I find them really funny and very easy to get along with."

"Which one do you like?"

Nicole turned her head sharply to Sera and blushed harder,

".. Fred..."

"I see..."

Sera quietly said with a soft smile, Nicole then asked rather hurriedly,

"Was I obvious?"

Sera smiled and shook her head,

"No, no, your signs were undetectable."

Nicole let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank you Sera."

Sera cupped Nicole's hand and said,

"Do not worry Nic, your secret's safe with me."

The two girls smiled at each other, and walked up further and stepped on the last step of the stairs and walked on, in front of them was a long corridor filled with doors on each side. Sera saw different girls coming in and out of a few rooms, giggling and casting harmless spells, Nicole glanced inside a room where three blond girls were mauling over a teen's magazine on the cover, she saw the muggle actor "Johnny Depp" smiling wickedly. Nicole chuckled quietly; suddenly the two heard a low deep coo of an owl in the next room,

"Midnight"

Sera quietly said to Nicole and both of them walked into the room and found 5 poster beds with velvet red bed curtains, encircling an old-style heater, the nearest bed to Nicole had nothing more than a black suitcase and 2 duffle bags, on Sera's right side were two poster beds pushed near each other, one bed had several yellow suitcases all over and one small pink pouch. The sheets were magically turned yellow and it was obvious the mattress and pillows were altered too cause they looked so fluffy it could burst any moment, the bed next to it was similar only it had pink sheets and sleek red suitcases. Then two simple poster beds with white sheets and comforter, in the middle of the bed was the lone medium sized window. On the right, the bed had 3 lush purple suitcases with the initials 'S.V' printed in gold, in front of each bed was a huge wooden chest for personal use, on top of Sera's was a gold cage, in it was Midnight, staring into Sera's eyes. The next bed had three green suitcases with the initials "N.S" in white ink, on top of Nicole's chest was a sleek silver c\age, inside it, jumping up and down, was Honey duke, the two girls immediately walked over and freed the two birds who flew out and circled the dome-like ceiling a few times before landing on their master's beds. Sera looked at Nicole,

"I think I want to keep my bed as it is, you?"

"Same here, come on, let's unpack"

The girls smiled at each other and walked up to their beds and began tidying up, they hid their suitcases inside the huge chest and their clothes and personal belongings inside their personal cabinets. When they finished up they sat down on their respective beds as their owl's hooted goodbye and flew out of the window, heading for the owlry.

"Who are our roommates again?"

Nicole asked as she whipped out her journal, Sera closed her eyes and quietly said,

"Hmmm, let's see. Korelai Gilbertson, Victoria Salvatore and Luna Lovegood."

"Want to bet that Korelai and Victoria's beds are the ones by the door which was giirlified?"

Nicole asked as she smiled wickedly at Sera, Sera laughed and asked,

"Ha-ha, I wonder what Luna looks like?"

"Yea, I am curious about her, that girl prefect didn't like her."

"- If you want to know, just ask."

Nicole and Sera turned their head towards the door, there, stood a small girl with long blond hair and doe-like eyes placed on a perfect circle face. She wasn't wearing her school robes, instead she wore faded blue jeans with lots of patches on the left pocket side, a wrinkled tie-dyed loose shirt and open brown sandals, Nicole bounced off her bed and smiled,

"Hello, my name is Nicole Silverman, Your Luna right?"

The girl walked up and stood in front of her bed,

"Yea, I am Luna Lovegood."

Nicole smiled deeper and extended her hand saying,

"Nice to meet you."

Luna softly smiled and shook her hand, she glanced at Sera, who smiled and walked up saying,

"Hello, I am Seraphina Vane; just call me 'Sera' "

"Nice to meet you, I like your name, very unique."

"Thank you, I like yours too."

Sera replied, she looked at Nicole who was looking at Luna from head to toe.

"I apologize if we were talking about something that seemed rude to you. The other girls were talking a lot."

Nicole quietly said, Luna shook her head,

"It is alright, I am used to it."

"Why?"

Luna looked at Sera, who was looking at her intently,

"I am not like those girls who make fun of others, nor do I care, I have other stuff to put my interest and I am not someone who would hold a petty grudge."

Luna quietly said and walked to her bed and took out a notebook and pencil, she then began to scribble. Nicole furrowed her brows slightly,

"We are sorry Luna, we didn't mean to probe. We are new here so it's quite new to us."

Luna looked up and smiled softly,

"It's alright, I understand."

And went back to her scribbling. Sera glanced at the wooden clock just above the entrance, it was already seven thirty pm, and she looked at Nicole and said,

"Come on; let us get ready for bed."

(JEANNE'S POV)

Jeanne stared at the common room of the Slytherin House. The floor was made out of black marble. The walls, sleek gray. Its style was a combination of medieval and modern designs. The fire place was huge, on either side of the fiery furnace was two stairs cases, then around the common room were leather couches and metal tables, the walls were made of gray stones and medieval torches hung around the walls. Slytherin students were walking around, coming up and down the stairs chatting and laughing. Jeanne leaned against a bookcase which was filled with stories of its forefathers.

"I feel alone damn it."

Jeanne thought as she bit her lip softly,

"I wonder what Nic and Sera are doing right now..."

The thought stuck as she watched the burning flames in the fire place, she didn't see Draco coming up to her,

"Hey"

She looked at Draco, he changed from his school robes and into a black T-shirt and dark blue silk pants, she glanced at her watch, it was already 6:45pm,

"Hey Draco, ready for bed I see."

Draco looked down at his clothes,

"Yea and why aren't you"

"I have not walked up to my room yet."

"And why is that?"

"I... don't know"

Draco raised a brow,

"Is it because your two pals are not here?"

Jeanne looked into the eyes of Draco, they were glazed, warm maybe, the boy she shared a laugh with was standing before her, but the boy from the train still lingers. Then Jeanne suddenly remembered the man in the black robes,

"Draco, who was that man in the black robes with that awful inky black stare?"

"Oh, hmhm, that is Professor Severus Snape, he is the head of our house."

Draco replied, He looked at the fire and stifled a yawn,

"You should get ready for bed; the prefects will do their rounds in about 10 minutes."

Jeanne nodded and walked off to the right staircase and looked back,

"Good night Draco..."

Draco gave a soft smile,

"Good night Jeanne."

And walked off to the left staircase and disappeared. Jeanne smiled and ascended the steps thinking about all that has happened since she and her friends got off the Hogwarts Express.

"We will be close... no matter what."

Jeanne thought as she entered her dorm room, it is very different from the Gryffindor dormitory, the walls are made of jade, the 5 oak poster beds surrounded a glass heater, the beds had silk green bed curtains, four of the beds were already occupied, the single unoccupied bed was facing exactly the heater and beside it is the one window. On the bed were Jeanne's three white suitcases with her initials branded on the side. In front of her bed was a metal chest, on top of it was a wooden birdcage, resting inside was Sienna, Jeanne walked over and quietly opened it, instantly the bird flew out and circled Jeanne and landed on top of the cage, looking at Jeanne with its bright blue eyes.

"Go on, go to the owlry and get some proper rest."

Jeanne whispered softly into the owl's ear, in less than a second the bird flew up and out of the open window. She then walked up to it and closed it. Jeanne flipped out her wand and her suitcases opened, all of her stuff floated to the open cabinet and placed themselves neatly, her personal stuff disappeared in a little drawer, when all her clothes and stuff were neatly placed inside she closed the cabinet and the last thing that came out of Jeanne's suitcase was a black padlock and clasped itself through and around the black handles. Jeanne then uttered a few incantations so that no one can open the padlock or the cabinet itself. Jeanne flicked her wand at her suitcases, they shrank and began to deformed, it slowly turned into 3 white bangles, and they floated toward Jeanne's right hand and went through her slender wrist. There they dangled quietly. Jeanne smiled and tapped herself, her clothes changed into a white razor back shirt and red silk shorts. She then climbed on her bed, softly placing her head on the soft pillow, pulled the covers on her and slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of Sera, Nicole, Draco and Hogwarts swirling in her mind. Not knowing that a dark figure with black robes with inky black eyes was staring at her from the slightly opened door...

(SERA'S POV)

Sera stared at her bed's ceiling as she listened to the steady breathing of Nicole, who was sleeping soundly on the bed next to her. Sera tossed to her left,

"I can't get some sleep..."

She thought restlessly. The more she closed her eyes the more awake she feels. She rose up and folded her legs beneath her, facing the window; the view was that of the Forbidden forest, it was eerie and enigmatic. Sera stared into the fog filled forest with solitary trees with thick branches and dark leaves. The grass seemed darker than the ground itself,

"Oh! To hell with it!"

Sera thought as she jumped off the bed, revealing her purple sleeveless shirt and black knee high legging pajamas, she slipped on her soft walking shoes and grabbed her black hoodie jacket from the cabinet and threw it on her, she felt a chill run down her spine and spun around to see if anyone was awake, she found none and looked back at the window, smiling, she brought up her left wrist, revealing a black metal cuff, embedded on the center was an onyx stone shaped in a perfect circle. She lifted it to her lips and barely whispered,

"Elbisivni"

Sera glanced at the full length mirror beside the cabinet and smiled deeper, the mirror showed none of her, she was invisible. Sera then looked back at the window, again lifted the band to her lips and closed her eyes, picturing the Forbidden Forest; she then kissed the stone softly. She then opened her eyes slowly and found herself in front of the Forbidden Forest. Sera looked at the forest as an icy breeze wrapped her up, tugging on her jacket she walked into the forest, she walked past looming trees and dried leaves, feeling in everything the forest had,

"This is not so bad."

Sera thought as she walked deeper into the woods. She listened to the symphony of the night crawlers, she then heard a fowl snarls here and there, sensing a human presence the hidden animals went back to sleep. She walked farther, the trees seemed to transform as she walked further, when she entered the trees were at least 3 meters apart, but now they seemed to be closer and thicker, Sera looked up and she could only see fragments of the night sky.

"This forest is thick..."

She thought and walked on further and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. She glanced to her left, more trees and darkness, when she glanced at her right, she saw thicker trees,

*SPLASH*

It came from her right,

"There's something there..."

She thought and started walking t its direction, every step she took made her farther from the castle, she then heard the distinct sound of water, and she could even smell it. She took a few more steps; there she found it, an oval lake, and its surface clear and untouched, like a glass mirror surrounded by thick oak trees, the grass felt soft and fresh. Light flooded the mystical place; Sera looked up and saw the magnificent full moon amidst the countless stars of the night. Sera surveyed her surroundings, mot a soul in sight, a boulder caught her eye, it had a flat surface facing the lake, it took 5 simple strides for Sera to reach it, and she then jumped up on it and sat crossed-legged. She slowly closed her eyes and kept silent; the symphony of the night once again engulfed her. The insects crawling around the dead leaves and decay, the frogs jumping around from lily pad to lily pad, fish swimming around the reeds and jumping out of the still water, making beautiful arcs of tear drops, the birds fluttering around the trees, she could hear it all..

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW WWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL*

Sera instantly opened her eyes as she flinched. She picked up her ears and looked around,

"I heard it again..."

She thought, she searched the trees with her steady gaze, nothing was there, sighing she gazed back to the lake, Sera breathed in and out slowly and watched the water shimmer. She found her reflection in the clear water and sighed,

"The charm broke when I heard the howl, I should not have panicked."

She said quietly and bit her lip; the band was given to her by her late mother when she was born. It's the only thing she has of her. Sera closed her eyes as she remembered what the band does, it turns her invisible and creates a barrier around her so that nothing can detect her, it can also transport her from place to place, it can also turn into a rapier, its blade made of onyx, light as a feather but as hard as a dragon's scale. Sera smiled on the thought, the band was passed down to mother and daughter for generations. She lifted her left wrist and placed it on her left chest. As she did so a single drop of water fell from her face, and stared into the depths of the lake...

"Girls shouldn't linger around strange forests in the dead of night..."

Sera's head spun around to her left, there, leaning on an oak tree, was a man with chin-length shaggy brown-black hair and a thin mustache, he wore tattered robes of brown, stained with mud and dirt, his black pants tattered and torn by the knees, revealing skinny muscular legs, he wore brown sandals that seemed worn, he had pale slight brown skin, his lips were thin and his nose was small, on top of it were a pair of glistening black eyes. The man stared into Sera's eyes with folded arms; Sera stared back and replied quietly,

"The forest is not strange, just misunderstood."

He raised a brow,

"Misunderstood? Are you not afraid? This forest is filled with creatures that just might kill you on the spot."

His voice engulfed Sera, it was smooth as silk and deep as the water, Sera found it abit hypnotic and... Sad,

"Creatures only attack when they are provoked, or to provide. It kills if it _has _to."

Sera countered as she looked back at the lake, the man cocked his head to the side, he reluctantly took a stepped forward, and Sera looked back and stared. She could see him better in the light of the moonshine seems to be famished, the skin sags slightly but he is muscular. Sera did not feel an ounce of fear not even nervousness,

"Something about him-"

She thought, the train of thought vanished when the man asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Sera smiled quietly,

"Same goes for you..."

The man smiled back softly,

"What is your name?"

Sera gazed into the man's eyes for a moment,

"My name... is Seraphina Vane."

"Well that is a lovely name, Seraphina."

The man said as he walked closer, he stopped in front of the rock and leaned on it as he gazed on the lake,

"Mesmerizing is it not?"

He asked, Sera slowly nodded,

"It's so tranquil and hypnotic..."

The man looked at Sera; Sera leveled here eyes to his gaze,

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

The man replied as he turned back to the lake and gazed for a moment then said,

"Well... I.. I am just a simple man enjoying the exquisite scenery that mother nature generously made for me to see and I am blessed to have such a mysterious, beautiful young woman to share this with."

Sera felt her heartbeat quickened and her cheeks burn, Sera bit her lip and shook her head slightly. Her companion turned to her, his eyes so soft and weary, Sera thought it was like a dog's eyes, he then asked,

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It is quite late..."

Sera sighed,

"I could not sleep."

"Is there anything else?"

She gazed into the man's eyes, he was watching her intently, and she then felt her own eyes soften and gazed back to the lake, lips quivering slightly,

"I... I am worried."

"Hmm... About what?"

Sera softly smiled at him and shook her head,

"I will not tell my inner thoughts to a stranger with no name."

He smiled at this,

"Touché my dear I-"

He paused and cocked his head toward the trees to his left, a moment passed and said slowly,

"My name...will be revealed next time. I can hear Filch the caretaker trudging through the trees; he might catch you if you do not return to your dormitory, now."

Sera stared into his eyes for a second then she stood up and jumped off the rock, somersaulting into the air gracefully and landed safely on her edge of the forest, She looked back to the rock, he was still there, Sera's eyebrows knitted together for a second then said,

"I... I will come back here again tomorrow night at 9:30pm."

The man leaned on the rock and smiled, Sera felt her heart quickened when he did, he said,

"Then I will be here waiting, until then Seraphina Vane."

Sera felt uncertain to go but she shook her head and gave the man one last look and went inside the woods, She raised her left wrist and closed her eyes, picturing her bed and kissed the stone, she felt her body stiffened for a split second and she opened her eyes, she found herself in her dormitory once again, She glanced at the clock above the door, it was already midnight. She sighed and changed into a pair of fresh pajamas and gently went inside her warm soft bed. Sera glanced at Nicole's sleeping figure. She softly smiled,

"I cannot tell her."

She thought and said quietly,

"Not yet..."

She then looked around her, the three other occupied beds did not seem to have stirred in her absence, and no alarms were set off either. She thought,

"So... why did he say that Filch was out there?"

Then it dawned on her that he must have lied to her, she shook her head as if to erase the bad thought and laid back into her soft pillow and slowly sleep engulfed her as a howl came from the Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up! Wake up! Sera! Come on! WAAAKKKKEEE UUUUPP!"

Nicole cried as Sera slowly awakened saying,

"Wha-what?"

Nicole smiled and laughed at Sera's state, ruffled dark hair, the white sheets tangled around her legs and stomach, and a thin line of dried drool ran down her small chin from the side of her lips,

"It's time for classes Sera! Come on! Fred and George are waiting downstairs!"

"Oh! Alright"

Sera replied and got off her bed, she glanced at Nicole, and she was already in her Gryffindor robes. Sera walked in front of her cabinet and flicked her wand, for a moment a gust of wind engulfed her and when it released her Sera was smiling, she had on fresh Gryffindor robes, her hair was once again long and silky smooth, which she fashioned into a half-pony tail. Her skin smelled like fresh grapes from the vine, almost intoxicatingly wine-like. Her face fresh and blemish free. Nicole smiled,

"That's a neat trick Sera, your look like you're in such a good mood."

Sera turned around slowly, her eyes sparkling,

"I am in a good mood."

"You must have had a good dream I bet?"

Sera looked at herself in the mirror and his face came into view in her mind, the mysteriously handsome man she had met last night and thought,

"I _will _come later, tonight..."

And looked back at Nicole,

"Hmm. Something like that Nic."

Nicole shook her head smiling,

"You and your crazy yet imaginatively brilliant mind, I hope you write a story about those dreams of yours."

"Hmm. Maybe."

Then Sera gave Nicole a look-over, her blond hair was done up into a French braid, wisps of yellow curled around her ears, at the end of the braid was small green ribbon. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. Nicole smelled of fresh mangoes, very ripe and hypnotically sweet. Sera smiled at Nicole in approval.

"Ha-ha, come on Sera! We'll be late!"

Nicole said as Sera grabbed her black satchel containing her books and such as Nicole grabbed hers only it was a green. As they ran down the stairs Nicole checked herself in the floating mirror she just conjured up. As they jumped the last step, they looked around the common room, it was buzzing with activity, and a lot of students who had free period were just lounging around the couches and chatting with each other.

"Good morning Girls! Lovely day"

Sera and Nicole spun around and there leaning on the wall beside their staircase was Fred and George with the exact same mischievous grin. Fred walked over to Nicole and said,

"Let me carry your bag for you, it seems heavy."

Nicole smiled and handed her bag to Fred's extended hand. George looked at Sera and raised a brow, Sera smiled and shook her head half-heartedly, and George smiled back and shrugged.

"So, what is our first class?"

Nicole asked,

"That would be Potions"

Sera replied with her class schedule in her hand, Nicole raised a brow,

"Potions_? _ Isn't that-?"

"Professor Snape's class? Yes."

Sera said finishing and answering Nicole's question. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned saying,

"What a coincidence, our first class is Potions as well'

Nicole squealed,

"Seriously?! Oh Gosh! That means I get to spend more time with Fred!"

She thought, she looked at Sera who winked at her and smiled,

"So, you guys ready or what?"

Fred asked looking at Nicole with his arm half raised, Nicole smiled,

"Let's go"

She said as she looped her arm into his, Fred looked at George and Sera,

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

Sera and George looked at each other and smiled, Sera then turned to Nicole and Fred saying,

"Lead the way then."

The four smiled at each other and went out of the common room and out of the tunnel and walked off to the Dungeons.

(JEANNE'S POV)

"Hey . . . Jeanne. . . Hey wake up... JEANNE WAKE UP!"

Jeanne's eyes flew open and rose up into a sitting position,

"Wha- Wha- Whaaaaat?"

"Hurry up and get dressed! We're going to be late!"

Jeanne turned to her left, there leaning on her bed post wearing the Slytherin robes, with his blond hair slicked back so that his eyes are seen and shiny, but he wasn't looking at Jeanne, he was looking at his feet, Draco Malfoy, Jeanne down at her body and saw her loose gray shirt and black shorts, she suddenly felt her cheeks burned,

"GET OUT!" I'll be ready in a minute!"

She said abit loudly as she jumped off the bed,

"Oh just hurry will you!"

Draco said as he quickly went out. Jeanne sighed and felt her cheeks still burning and went to her cabinet, flicked a nail on the padlock and it slowly clicked open, she carefully removed it and placed it on top of her cabinet and the doors flew open on its own. Jeanne quickly grabbed her wand from her pocket and tapped the cabinet softly and then tapped herself twice, in an instant a white light engulfed her for a moment and then released her. She then looked into the mirror and smiled, she was fresh, she was already wearing her Slytherin robes, her hair freshly washed and flowed down to her back and some of her curls were on her shoulders. Her skin seemed to glow, her lips fresh with red lip gloss and her eyes dazzling.

"I love being a witch."

Jeanne quietly said as she grabbed her red shoulder bag and flicked her wand at the cabinet, in an instant the cabinet closed on itself and the padlock clicked itself around the handles and the protection charms flew up again. Jeanne smelled herself, strawberries and roses. She sighed as she relaxed and opened the door and went down the stairs and found Draco waiting on the couch as he was absentmindedly reading a book, Jeanne quietly said,

"I am ready."

Draco looked up saying,

"About it-"

He stopped midsentence and just stared at her.

"What are you looking at?!"

Jeanne asked as she looked away feeling her cheeks burn, Draco suddenly shook his head saying,

"Ahhh. No-Nothing! Le-Lets go already!"

Draco got up and took Jeanne's arm and led her to the tunnel,

"Our first class is Potions, Snape's class!"

"Oh! I see, where's the classroom?"

Draco looked at Jeanne and gave her a "Seriously?" look and said,

"In the Dungeons."

Jeanne's eyes grew big and gave Draco the same look. Draco nodded as he opened the tunnel door; the portrait was that of a darkly colored boa constrictor with piercing white eyes on top of a marble stone amidst a dark forest. Jeanne looked away from the painting immediately and shivered,

"Why did it _have _to be _snakes?"_

Jeanne thought, Draco glanced at her,

"What is wrong with you?"

She shook her head as they walked into a corridor,

"I am not a fan of snakes."

"Hmmm. wow and you got sorted in the house that its symbol is the snake."

Draco replied his voice filled with amused sarcasm.

"Well, I was expecting to be sorted into Raven claw or Gryffindor... um... no offense"

Jeanne retorted and looked nervously at Draco, he just shrugged and said,

"No, it's alright."

Jeanne held her gaze on Draco as they rounded into a corner, Draco then asked,

"_What _are you staring at?"

"You're different from people say about you."

Draco glanced at her,

"Excuse me?"

"You're funny, quick-witted, kind, quiet and very forward."

"And I am not?"

"Well you're not exactly arrogant, quick-tempered, but not selfish, hmm you are abit sarcastic."

Jeanne replied as Draco pushed a huge oak door open, in an instant an acrid dank stink wafted toward them, Jeanne wrinkled her nose and looked down, the door opened to a stone staircase spiraling down,

"The way to the Dungeons I presume."

Jeanne asked, Draco nodded and replied,

"Ladies first"

Jeanne pouted as they descended the stairs.

(Sera's P O V)

"Something wrong Sera?"

Sera looked at her left, George was walking beside her. She smiled,

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, it just that you have been spacing out since we left the common room."

George said and gestured in front of them, Sera followed his gaze, Fred was talking to Nicole, and to Sera it seemed that their atmosphere was very cheery and happy,

"They suit each other don't they?"

George asked with a smile as he gazed at them, Sera nodded then quietly asked,

"Do you like Nicole?"

George looked at Sera and smiled.

"Honestly? No. She seems to be or she is a great girl and all but she is much more of Fred's type."

"Is that so? Then may I ask your type then?"

He shrugged for a moment then said,

"I don't really know actually, I just haven't met a girl who really knocked me off my feet yet."

Sera smiled,

"Well, I am sure you will meet her soon enough."

George glanced at Sera then chuckled as they stepped on the stairs leading to the dungeons. Sera raised a brow,

"What is so funny George?"

"Nothing, are you really alright?"

George asked, shaking his head thoughtfully,

"Yes, I am alright... Why?"

Sera replied, watching him coolly, George smiled,

"Well, you seemed to be really in such a great mood."

"Is that not allowed?"

"Hahaha. No, not really, is it some guy you met?"

Sera slightly bit her lip; her eyes glazed for a split second and pursed her lips,

"Not really... just a dream I had last night that's all."

"A dream huh? Then may I hear about this dream?"

Sera smiled playfully and said,

"No way! or it might not come true!"

"Hahaha okay! Okay!"

They laughed as they reached the last of the steps, in front of them stood a dark decaying yet strong oak with a shiny knob that shaped of a python with piercing emerald eyes, its metal body wrapped around the handle and all throughout the door, the door that led to the Potions Classroom... the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole looked at her three companions and smiled,

"You guys ready or what?"

"I'm ready when you are."

Fred replied with a smile and looked at his twin,

"I'm good"

George replied, Sera just smiled and nodded. Nicole breathed and opened the door to the Potion's classroom. There were already a few students seated, some talked quietly with each other as they waited for the Potions Master to arrive. Nicole looked around, there was no window in sight, the dungeons was shaped into a domelike state where everything is made out of cold stone, Sera could see the Ravenclaws occupying the front rows reading their potions book, behind them were the Hufflepuffs, who seemed to be fidgety and quite nervous, due to the fact that Hufflepuffs are known to hate dark places. Then huddled in one part of the room at the farthest corner from everyone else, were the Slytherins. Their heads held high, giving off the aura of the "Pure Bloods". Nicole instantly spotted Jeanne in the throng; she was sitting next to Draco. She called out,

"Jeanne"

Jeanne turned her head and smiled, she turned to Draco and whispered something then stood up and walked up to Nicole and the others. She immediately engulfed Nicole and Sera into a tight hug saying,

"Hey guys"

As she pulled away Nicole smiled,

"Are they treating you alright?"

Nicole nodded at the Slytherins who were glancing form time to time at their direction. She saw Draco watching them closely with his gray eyes. Jeanne replied,

"Their alright so far, Draco's been nice"

"The boy we met at the train station this morning?"

Sera quietly asked, Jeanne nodded,

"Yes, He is not actually that bad as they say"

"Excuse me, but did you just say that Draco Malfoy is _not that bad?_"

Fred interjected raising a brow; Nicole stepped up and said,

"I am sorry Jeanne; meet the Weasley twins, Fred and George."

"Ah... Nice to meet you twins"

Jeanne quietly said, George smiled saying,

"Likewise."

Jeanne turned to Fred, her eyes slightly sharp,

"He really is _not _that bad, he's funny and sweet."

Fred bit his lip and apologized, Nicole looked at Fred,

"Let's go find our seats shall we?"

Fred smiled,

"Sure."

(JEANNE'S POV)

As Nicole and Fred walked on to find some seats, Jeanne looked at Sera and George and asked,

"So how's life being a Gryffindor?"

"It's . . . been good so far, nothing unusual."

Sera quietly said, she then turned to George and said,

"George, why don't you join Nicole and Fred? I seem to have heard your name being mentioned."

George grinned,

"Is that so? That's some hearing powers you got there. Well, see you."

He nodded to Jeanne and went to sit next to Nicole and Fred. Jeanne raised her brow at Sera and said,

"I assume by that note something happened?"

Sera sighed smiling and relayed to Jeanne everything that happened during the Sorting Ceremony and the banquet in hushed tones,

"What do you think where that howl come from?"

Jeanne asked,

"It was definitely a dog's"

"A dog? Don't you think it's just an effect of a charm? A silly prank?"

"Then why am I the only one who has heard it?"

"Maybe you are not the only one who has heard it."

Jeanne saw her best friend's eyes grew wide,

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the Headmaster also has heard it."

Sera felt like smacking her head,

"Of course! Why have I not thought of that! What should I do?"

"Well-"

Jeanne froze, something dawned on her, and the classroom was silent. Jeanne and Sera looked around; every student's eyes were on them, or rather behind them. Jeanne and Sera looked at each other then slowly turned the other way. There standing in the doorway, wearing black robes, his pale death skin, his greasy black hair touching his hollow looking face, his thin lips forming an eternal scowl, his inky black eyes staring coldly at the girls was the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

Jeanne felt a chill run down her spine. She dared a glance at Sera who was, at her astonishment, staring back at the professor with her own fierce look. The Potions Master raised a brow,

"I... think you should _take _your seats and _sit _down and 30 points from Gryffindor will be deducted.

Sera looked as if she was about to say something that might get her in trouble, she leveled her eyes on him,

"It is nice to meet you Professor Snape. I will take my seat now. Chat you later Jeanne."

She quietly said and slowly turning her back to Professor Snape and walked off and sat next to a clearly impressed George. Jeanne then looked back at the Professor and found him staring at her in full length. Jeanne bit her lip and bowed silently and briskly walked to Draco's side and sat down not daring to look back.

"Well! Let's get on with it shall we?"

The Potions master sneered as he walked slowly toward the podium; he then surveyed his new batch of unfortunate victims in his dark dungeons, looking into every student's eyes. He then straightened up and said,

"I see... We have new faces as usual in our midst. Let's see if you know your potions."

He quickly re-surveyed his class and his gaze fell on Nicole, in surprise she jumped in her seat.

"You, Gryffindor, stand up."

Jeanne watched as Nicole started to stand up, she almost saw Nicole's lower lip quiver but Nicole just stood there watching the Professor's actions, he folded his arms on his chest and then asked,

"If you are given a task to retrieve a chest deep in the lake, and your wand is broken, what plant would you use to dive in and would give you the ability to breathe in water and swim deeper?"

Nicole furrowed her brows for a moment and closed her eyes, a few seconds passed and she then answered,  
"Gilly weeds Sir."

Professor Snape raised a brow,

"Correct, your name?"

"Silverman Sir, Nicole Silverman"

A collection of gasps erupted around her; Professor Snape narrowed his eyes,

"Will you... repeat your name again?"

Nicole furrowed her brows once more and glanced at Sera and Jeanne, Jeanne just nodded and mouthed,

"Go on"

Nicole tightened her lip and looked back at Professor Snape,

"My name... is Nicole Silverman."

The students began to whisper to each other glancing back at Nicole with confused looks; Jeanne furrowed her brows and looked at Draco,

"What is going on?"

Draco just shrugged as Professor Snape raised his hand and the whispering stopped, His gaze bore into Nicole like a sheath of ice went through her, he then said,

"You may... sit down Miss... Miss Silverman."

"Thank you Sir..."

Nicole said and quickly sat down as Fred tried to lighten the mood with a quiet joke, Jeanne saw Nicole smiling ever so softly. All eyes now fell back on Professor Snape, who then straightened up and looked at the class once more and said,

"Now, let's move on to the next student who will answer my question."

He turned to the Slytherins at the back and instantly his gaze fell on Jeanne, she grasped at Draco's arm without realizing it, Draco looked at her and not knowing what else to do, surprise at the sudden contact, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Jeanne looked at him and saw him very discreetly, smiling at her with reassurance. Jeanne nods and not waiting for the potions master to call her, she slowly stood up. Professor Snape leveled his gaze on Jeanne, she felt her palms began to moisten and she quietly and ever so subtly rubbed then on her robes. The Professor Snape then asked,

"What... are the special effects of a Bezeor?"

Jeanne smiled,

"It is commonly used to cure patients as an ingredient mixed in a potion, or... You can just stuff it down someone's throat directly."

Everyone laughed and smiled, the Professor only raised a brow and smirked,

"And your name?"

Jeanne glanced at Sera then back at Professor Snape and said,

"My name is Jeanne Pearce."

The laughter stopped. The Professor took a step back. He glanced at Nicole quickly and back at Jeanne. He shook his head,

"You may sit down now Miss Pearce, next one"

Jeanne sat down and turned to Draco,

"What is going on?!"

Draco bit his lip and whispered,

"Later"

Jeanne furrowed her brows,

"What are you-?"

"You! The Gryffindor girl who stood dawdling at the door. Stand up!"

Jeanne turned to see Sera stand up, sensing something wrong she saw Sera's always composed face but her eyes were full of fear.

(SERA'S POV)

Sera felt all eyes on her. She cleared her head and stood up not meeting Jeanne's or Nicole's gaze. She stared straight at the Professor's intense eyes. The man stared at her for a moment then asked,

"What are the effects of drinking unicorn blood?"

Sera lowers her head ever so slightly and smiled,

"The drinker, gains immortality for the price of his soul, however he will never be able to eat human food or anything for that matter. If he ever stops drinking the blood of the unicorn, he will die an excruciating death."

Everyone hushed and stared at her. The Professor glanced around and reluctantly asked,

"Your name?"

Sera closed her eyes and softly sighed, when she opened her eyes, everyone gasped; her usually hazy purple eyes were now glowing. She leveled her eyes on the Professor and the glow disappeared and said,

"I am... Seraphina Vane"

The room went into chaos.

The whispers turned into fast and loud chatter, they kept giving Sera horrified looks and disbelief painted their faces. Sera furrowed her brows,

"Wh-"

"SILENCE!"

Professor Snape hissed loudly. His eyes intensely fierce, the whole class went silent not daring speaking another word. The professor then said,

"Class... dismissed"

He then turned his back and went through a black door, leaving the stunned class to themselves. Everyone glanced at each other nervously and reluctantly stood up, one by one, they all quietly went out of the room. The only ones left in the room were Sera, Nicole, Jeanne, the Weasley Twins and Draco. Sera sighed and gazed into her two best friend's confused eyes, she nodded to the door saying,

"Come on, let's go, it's our free period."

Sera closed her eyes as she walked out, followed by the five. They all went into one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts in the east side. It had green grass that had little flowers sprouting here and there, rose bushed of different kinds, all types of trees surrounded the courtyard, in the middle was a fountain, well, there was no marble stones, just water springing from nowhere, forming little streams, a small rainbow faintly visible above the little water show, near a huge dark oak tree was a cool marble bench. The six went to the bench, Nicole and Jeanne sat down, Fred leaned on the left side of the bench's arm rest where Nicole was, George sat down on the grass near Fred, Draco leaned on the dark oak's trunk right behind Jeanne. Sera just stood a meter away, staring into the depths of the mystical water fountain.

(NICOLE'S POV)

"What the hell happened back there?"

Nicole finally asked after awhile, her eyes flicked toward each of the faces of the guys. Fred glanced at George and quietly said,

"We didn't want to tell you, we thought it was just a mere coincidence-"

"Coincidence of what?"

Nicole asked, her eyes at Fred,

"Its names... well, your family names that are."

Fred replied while scratching the back of his neck, Nicole's eyes softened abit and looked at Sera then at Jeanne,

"Our family? What about our families?"

George looked at Nicole,

"It's because, your names, should not exist, meaning, you're not supposed to be existing either."

Nicole and Jeanne looked at each other confusingly, George sighed and said,

"In the history of Magic, there were 3 founding masters of the Old magic, the most ancient magic ran freely, where you must earn it or you are chosen to be bestowed the blessing of the ancient magic, muggle or wizard alike-"

Fred continued,

"There were three families who found, harnessed and mastered the true ancient magic were the Silverman's, The Pearce's and finally the Vanes. They went through various and complicated tests to prove they are worthy of the old magic."

The twins looked at each other and at the same time scratched their ears. Jeanne looked at Draco who was looking back at her, Jeanne asked,

"What happened?"

He sighed and slowly walked over to Sera saying,

"They were believed to have been wiped out, the books said one of the three family's head went rogue and dark within and destroyed almost everyone. Even his own."

Jeanne looked at Draco then at Sera, she and Nicole slowly stood up, Jeanne quietly asked,

"Sera? What is the matter with you? Did you know about this?"

Nicole raised her hand and slowly went to touch Sera's but Sera took a step backward, shaking her head, Jeanne and Nicole saw fear in her eyes, Sera then said,

"I...I... I'm late, I have Divinations, I have to go..."

Sera gave Nicole and Jeanne a look filled with agony and fear and ran off to a different entry way, leaving her two friends dumfounded, Jeanne looked at Draco,

"You said there was a book about us, show me."

Draco nodded and stepped aside saying,

"Let's go the library and figure this out shall we?"

The four nodded and followed Draco to the Library


End file.
